Antonia 'Nieta' Diegues
|image = yourcharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 200 |caption = This is Nieta |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Antonia 'Nieta' Santos Diegues |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 23-ish |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Keep Staff |Row 5 title = Journal: |Row 5 info = Nieta's journal |Row 6 title = Mun: |Row 6 info = Stellar}} Information Pre-Game History Antonia was born in Salvador, Brazil, to a fairly well-off family in the late 1980s. Her maternal grandmother had migrated from Argentina and Antonia spent much of the first twelve years of her life in her grandmother’s company and care. It was she who christened Antonia ‘Nieta,’ and the name somehow stuck. Nieta enjoyed a privileged childhood. Her father was a fairly successful investment banker and her mother, a veterinarian. Trips to the Brazilian countryside, to other parts of South America, and even further abroad were frequent as she grew older. There was also never a time Nieta could remember that she had been without at least three pets. She was an active child and her parents were happy to indulge her with dance lessons while she was young. At around age ten, her interests shifted from samba to capoeira. Though she never really took the competitive or martial aspects of the art seriously, Nieta persisted with capoeira long enough to get fairly good at it. However, as she advanced into the final years of school, she had to give up all extra-curricular activities to focus on her studies. Nieta wanted to do well enough to follow her mother in a becoming a vet. She enjoyed studying science, but she was not overly bright and she was easily distracted from her studies. She just scraped into the right university course. Her first year of college was a nightmare. She began working reception in her mother’s veterinary clinic, and while she loved being surrounded by animals, she still found the academic side of things difficult. She also could not imagine herself putting an animal to sleep, and ultimately all of those factors led to her doubting her future. After her first year of study, she suspended her education until she’d made up her mind for sure what she wanted to do. In the intervening time, her grandmother, a staunched Catholic, encouraged her to take up a variety of church-based volunteer projects to supplement her work at the veterinary clinic. Nieta followed this advice. She had been raised Catholic, but it had been more her grandmother’s belief than her own and she had fallen out of it as she grew up. However, the work gave her some much-needed perspective on her life and her decisions. Rather than worry about her future, she focused instead upon simply living, trusting that time and opportunity would make things clear eventually. Game History Nieta is the kennel mistress, charged with training and handling the Keep's dozen odd golden retriever pups. In between caring for them, she can be seen assisting the other staff wherever she might be needed. She is very friendly with both Joe and Rem. Personality Appearance Abilities, Skills and Talents Limitations and Weaknesses Relationships Castmates Other Characters Category:Characters Category:NPC